Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20150124162504
Red's POV'' ''(Red hasn't slept in this RP for over a year now...): I slept. It was good. But not long enough, alas. Over the years working with Amber we had to be constantly on the go, so I was more than used to sleeping for only an hour or two. I hated it though. I was up far too early... Anyway, I checked my computer again to see where the tracking device on the lifeboat was. Not that far. Good. The lifeboat was never fast. I also saw we were now approaching France. Great. ---- Four Hours and Two Plotholes Later It was a bleak building I could see. Nothing to stand out. All that told us it was a Nothing base was the lifeboat tied up in the small port... It was too small to dock the yacht, so I just left it a little while out. "How we getting there, boss?" Waste of Space asked. I looked at him. "We swim." "From here?" "No, from Nepal. Of course from here. I control water, remember?" "Do you? Didn't your ring fall down a plothole?" "Oh..." And so we swam. First there, as usual, I waited for the other three to arrive so I could dry them off. Once we were all ready, we headed in the door that, for no better reason than to advance the plot, was right next to us. ---- 30 seconds later We were presented with a choice of 3. We could turn left, go straight on or head up the convienently placed staircase. "I'll go on ahead. Nyla, to the left. Wastes, you're going up." ---- I went on ahead. Some guy saw me and shouted "il est intruder!" or something like that. Amber would know. Anyway, I shot him in the head. Didn't know if he was a Nothing guy but he seemed evil enough so I just shot him. I continued, and shot another one who came around the corner. She looked about 30 and had a name badge saying "Harley". Hmm. Anyway, next to the name on her badge was... well, nothing. I took that as a sign that this was indeed a Nothing base as I had nothing better to go on. There were no decorations anywhere. The walls and floors were bare. In fact, there was nothing. I started laughing at their possibly intended pun, and then the laughter started erupting and I spent the next 4 minutes on the floor rolling around. The laugher seemed to attract someone, so I just remained on the floor, still laughing, at started aiming my gun again. Katelin came towards me, screaming a battle cry of "aaaaaaaaaaaaah" and then proceeded to suddenly trip up and land on top of me, crushing my ribs. I punched her and she went out cold, while my Ring worked its healing magic. She woke up and started crying. I just sat there watching her with mild curiousity. "I'm sorry, Red..." she sobbed. "The Nothing forced me to join them... I didn't want to!" "I understand." I lied. "No you don't..." she cried harder. She was right, I didn't, but that didn't seem to make her shut up. "Come here..." I said, and hugged her. She hugged me back, tightly. Her grip loosened suddenly. This was because I had shot her. I sniggered to myself and wiped her blood off my hands with her clothes. I continued on, leaving her corpse there. We were in France, after all. As they say, c'est la vie.